


VKs Childhood

by Zelphyr04



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Truth, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelphyr04/pseuds/Zelphyr04
Summary: This is my take on what should have happened in the scene, where Mal meets queen Lea in the first movie.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	VKs Childhood

“What do you think Villains teach their kids Ben?” Chat spat angrily at Ben in front of the whole school plus their parents. “Do you think they teach them how to love, share, be honest?”

Ben was about to respond to what Chad had just said about his girlfriend and her friends, when Mal beat him to it.

“No, that’s true, they don’t teach us about love, sharing, friendship. No, they don’t hug s, they don’t kiss our cheeks when had a bad dream and we would wake up crying, but we weren’t allowed to cry, except if we wanted to get a serious beating. That you would call the beating of a lifetime, but for us it was just another Tuesday night.” The people of Auradon were starting to pale, listening to what the daughter of the most feared villain, was saying, all the while her eyes were bright green. “Evie, here would bet daily beating if she didn’t act ladylike, princess like, the Evie that you see here is intelligent and the sweetest person you’ll ever meet, but she had to hide all of this to be the perfect little princess for her mother, the Evil queen.” The VK’s started the huddle up behind Mal getting uncomfortable with what she was saying, as they knew it was the truth and even if she didn’t say everything, it would still be enough to seriously change things, and change the way they people saw them. In it self, it probably wouldn’t be to bad, as people would stop seeing them as villains, but on the other hand they didn’t want people to pity them. “Same for Jay here, and he had to steal for his father if he wanted to get a meal at the end of the day, it was also that way for Carlos, except he had to steal fur specifically if he wanted a meal, so he wouldn’t get to eat very often. And that’s only speaking about the physical abuse, which usually involved any type of objet they could get their hands on. We got lucky, we got out of the Isle, but they are hundreds of kids still on that island and you should think about getting them out.” With that said Mal looked at them, before running out of the field, with tears in her eyes and no one, not even the VK’s followed her. 

There was silence for a while, where the people of Auradon were looking at the VKs and suddenly, Belle had engulfed them into a hug, where they stiffened – initially – before relaxing, Carlos and Evie actually breaking up in tears and Jay barely keeping it together at the first sign they ever had of a motherly loving figure in Belle, who had unknowingly given them their very first motherly hug. After a while Audrey actually joined them, making them chuckle, before Chad, ever the insensitive one asked:

“What about, what happened to Mal?” Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head. “What?! She didn’t say anything about her childhood, just about your lives!” Chad added with his usual stupid smug smile. 

Carlos and Jay had to actually physically restrain Ben, from hitting the son of Snow White and prince Charming. However, before he could break free of their hold, Audrey slapped Chad on the face, write before Evie spoke. 

“She’s the daughter of Maleficent, the most feared villain, what do you think her life was like. Our lives were heaven compared to hers, add to that the fact that she would often get hit by our parents also. She is the bravest of us, it isn’t for nothing that she the leader of the VKs. She knew how to act in front of her mother, how to help us and the rest of the children. She took the blame for so many things, for us, and took so many punishments for us and younger ones.” By the end of what Evie had said, Chad was pale (and for once silent) and sent back to his dorm by Fairy Godmother, accompanied by his parents, while Queen Lea left quietly without even saying goodbye to Audrey. Audrey saw her granny leave, but decided that it might be too hard for her to deal with all of that for them moment. 

“We should go find Mal.” Carlos said

“Yes, but not all of us.” Evie said, everyone nodded but none knew who to send to find her, until Belle said:

“I’ll go.” 

“No offense, but why you?” asked Jay

“Because I’m a mother, there are some things that mothers are more equipped to deal with and sometime a mother just knows what to say and do.” The VKs nodded, agreeing with her and they knew that Mal went to the dark place in her mind and maybe the touch of a real mother, would actually get her out of that place, as they had never really had managed to do that. They usually had to wait for her to get out of that state on her own and every time it took a lot from her.

Belle found Mal sitting near the enchanted lake, where Ben had taken her their first date. At first, Belle just sat there with the girlfriend of her only son. 

“You know, you will never go back there?” Belle finally asked her, not really excepting to get an answer, but Mal surprised her, turning her head towards her, looking at her with her bright green eyes full of tears. 

“But, what if I’m not good enough? What id I do something that doesn’t give you the choice on the matter?” Mal asked, her voice shaking. Mal didn’t know why she was asking that to Bell of all people, she was one of the people who sent the villains on the Isle of the Lost in the first place. For some reason, she felt like she could trust her and tell her what scared her. 

“The fact that you are asking me and yourself that question, is telling me that you won’t do something like that. Plus, from what your friends have told us about you, you are Auradon material. Belle told her while putting an arm around Mal, giving her a comforting touch that Mal found herself actually leaning into.  
If anyone had told Mal, when she was still on the Isle, that Belle would be comforting her after having told everyone about their childhood, she would have probably hurt them, badly.

“Can we stay like this, for a little while?” Mal surprised herself for asking and Belle’s answer surprised her even more, as Mal was expecting her to reject her, but Belle simply tightened her hold on her.

After a while, Mal actually fell asleep in her boyfriend’s mothers’ arms. She woke up a few hours later in her bed with Ben at her side. When he saw that she was awake, he simply took her in his arms, and held her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on the title so if you have any idea, I'm taking suggestions.


End file.
